Alternative transportation fuels have been represented as enablers to reduce toxic emissions in comparison to those generated by conventional fuels. At the same time, tighter emission standards and significant innovation in catalyst formulations and engine controls has led to dramatic improvements in the low emission performance and robustness of gasoline and diesel engine systems. This has certainly reduced the environmental differential between optimized conventional and alternative fuel vehicle systems. However, many technical challenges remain to make the conventionally fueled internal combustion engine a nearly zero emission system having the efficiency necessary to make the vehicle commercially viable.
Alternative fuels cover a wide spectrum of potential environmental benefits, ranging from incremental toxic and carbon dioxide (CO2) emission improvements (reformulated gasoline, alcohols, etc.) to significant toxic and CO2 emission improvements (natural gas, etc.). Hydrogen has the potential as a nearly emission free internal combustion engine fuel (including CO2 if it comes from a non-fossil source).
The automotive industry has made very significant progress in reducing automotive emissions. This has resulted in some added cost and complexity of engine management systems, yet those costs are offset by other advantages of computer controls: increased power density, fuel efficiency, drivability, reliability and real-time diagnostics.
Future initiatives to require zero emission vehicles appear to be taking us into a new regulatory paradigm where asymptotically smaller environmental benefits come at a very large incremental cost. Yet, even an “ultra low emission” certified vehicle can emit high emissions in limited extreme ambient and operating conditions or with failed or degraded components.
One approach to addressing the issue of emissions is the employment of fuel cells, particularly solid oxide fuel cells (SOFC), in an automobile. A fuel cell is an energy conversion device that generates electricity and heat by electrochemically combining a gaseous fuel, such as hydrogen, carbon monoxide, or a hydrocarbon, and an oxidant, such as air or oxygen, across an ion-conducting electrolyte. The fuel cell converts chemical energy into electrical energy. A fuel cell generally consists of two electrodes positioned on opposite sides of an electrolyte. The oxidant passes over the oxygen electrode (cathode) while the fuel passes over the fuel electrode (anode), generating electricity, water, and heat.
A SOFC is constructed entirely of solid-state materials, utilizing an ion conductive oxide ceramic as the electrolyte. A conventional electrochemical cell in a SOFC is comprised of an anode and a cathode with an electrolyte disposed therebetween. In a typical SOFC, a fuel flows to the anode where it is oxidized by oxygen ions from the electrolyte, producing electrons that are released to the external circuit, and mostly water and carbon dioxide are removed in the fuel flow stream. At the cathode, the oxidant accepts electrons from the external circuit to form oxygen ions. The oxygen ions migrate across the electrolyte to the anode. The flow of electrons through the external circuit provides for consumable or storable electrical power. However, each individual electrochemical cell generates a relatively small voltage. Higher voltages are attained by electrically connecting a plurality of electrochemical cells in series to form a stack.
The fuel cell stack also includes conduits or manifolds to allow passage of the fuel and oxidant into the stack, and byproducts, as well as excess fuel and oxidant, out of the stack. Generally, oxidant is fed to the structure from a manifold located on one side of the stack, while fuel is provided from a manifold located on an adjacent side of the stack. The fuel and oxidant are generally pumped through the manifolds and introduced to a flow field disposed adjacent to the appropriate electrode. The flow fields that direct the fuel and oxidant to the respective electrodes, typically create oxidant and fuel flows across the electrodes that are perpendicular to one another.
The long term successful operation of a fuel cell depends primarily on maintaining structural and chemical stability of fuel cell components during steady state conditions, as well as transient operating conditions such as cold startups and emergency shut downs. The support systems are required to store and control the fuel, compress and control the oxidant and provide thermal energy management. A SOFC can be used in conjunction with a reformer that converts a fuel to hydrogen and carbon monoxide (the reformate) usable by the fuel cell. Typically, reformer technologies operate at high temperatures (e.g., about 600 C–800° C. or greater). Three types of reformer technologies are typically employed (steam reformers, dry reformers, and partial oxidation reformers) to convert hydrocarbon fuel (methane, propane, natural gas, gasoline, etc) to hydrogen using water, carbon dioxide, and oxygen, respectfully, with byproducts including carbon dioxide and carbon monoxide, accordingly. In some regions of the world, hydrocarbon fuel mixtures contain sulfur, e.g., in an amount of about 800 to about 10,000 parts per million, as an additive, or, in some instances, as an impurity. Hydrocarbon fuel rich in sulfur, can degrade the reformers catalyst substrate, this affecting the long term successful operation of the fuel cell. In addition the catalyst employed in the reformer can be particularly intolerant to sulfur, which can also adversely affect reformer efficiency, and reduce reformer life. In addition, if coking or sooting occurs, due to a premature gas phase reaction occurring before the fuel enters the reformer, then the resulting particulate matter can enter the SOFC and degrade its efficiency and performance.
Consequently, there exists a need for a system, and method for trapping impurities and particulate matter in energy conversion devices.